


Our Hero

by MBHommels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Girouchy, Half AU, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHommels/pseuds/MBHommels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa ocasión en que Olivier pierde a su niñera y todo va directo hacia el desastre pero Mathieu lo rescata y su vida no vuelve a ser la misma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer multicharper *fireworks*, no tengo idea de como surgio esto pero aqui  
> esta paso :P.
> 
> Pss...En este fic, Debuchy es menor que Olivier :D

Ser un padre soltero no es fácil, ser un padre soltero futbolista, bueno…puede llegar a ser un rotundo y total desastre, y Olivier lo sabe muy bien.

Para su suerte todo ha marchado bien para él y su pequeña Jade, la luz de su vida…pero claro, al destino le gusta jugar y hacer que las cosas vayan mal de vez en vez.

****

Era uno de los peores días para Olivier, debería estar en el entrenamiento del equipo porque mañana tenían un partido importante, pero su niñera había decidido huir con su novio a otro país, ¿Quién hacia eso en estos días?

Así que tuvo que llamar para avisar que no podía llegar al entrenamiento, seguro mañana estaría en la banca por eso, si conseguía una niñera para poder llegar al partido claro.

Como tenía todo un día a lado de la pequeña Jade decidió llevarla al centro comercial y después al cine a ver esa nueva película para niños que había visto anunciar. Pero claro Jade tenía sus propios planes, como llorar en medio del centro comercial y gritar como si la estuvieran torturando. Mientras trataba de calmarla la gente lo miraba extraño, ni si quiera se habían dado cuenta de quién era, solo de que parecía que estaba torturando a su hija.

-Por favor princesa, tranquilízate, papá te lo implora –Intento una vez más acariciando el cabello de Jade, pero no parecía que nada fuera a calmarla en cualquier momento.

****

Mathieu estaba tomando un café helado mientras esperaba a sus amigos para ir al cine, que por cierto estaban algo retrasados, cuando escucho el llanto de una pequeña, los niños eran su debilidad y no podía soportar verlos así, por lo que inicio su camino en busca de la dirección de donde venía el llanto.

Finalmente vio a un hombre con clara desesperación y frustración en su rostro  hincado a la altura de una pequeña que estaba llorando, sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó a ellos, tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos esperando no asustarla.

-Hey linda, no debes llorar, las niñas no se ven bonitas si lloran –le hablo tranquilamente haciendo unos pequeños gestos al final que le sacaron una risita a la niña, que de inmediato dejo de llorar.

-Muchas gracias…

****

Olivier estuvo a 5 segundos de entrar en pánico cuando vio a Jade elevarse en el aire, hasta que vio al joven que la levanto y como su hija de inmediato se calmó y hasta rio.

-Muchas gracias –le expresó al joven poniéndose de pie-. No sabía que hacer…

-No hay porque –le sonrió tratando de pasarle a Jade quien empezó a llorar de inmediato por lo que la regreso a sus brazos.

-Creo seriamente que no le agrada a mi propia hija –Entre cerro los ojos mirando a Jade.

-No lo creo, eres su padre después de todo, ¿Tal vez puedas hacerla feliz con un helado?

-Lo intente…casi termina sobre mi cabeza, juro que no entiendo cuál es el problema…

-¿Tal vez quiera estar con su mamá?

-Uh, no lo creo –se puso serio de inmediato-. Tal vez solo no quiere estar aquí, debería llevarla a casa…de nuevo gracias –intentó tomar a Jade de nuevo pero soltó un grito-. No quiero molestar más, pero ¿Podrías acompañarme con Jade hasta el auto? Me gustaría salir de aquí sin llanto y gritos…

-Claro, no hay problema.

****

Mathieu acompaño al hombre, y a su hija, Jade por lo que sabía ahora, hasta el auto hablándole todo el tiempo a la niña y manteniéndola distraída.

-Enserio que muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiere hecho si no hubieras aparecido…

-No hay porque, soy Mathieu por cierto, me di cuenta que ni si quiera me he presentado.

-Olivier –le mostro una amplia sonrisa y Mathieu comprendió de quien se trataba.

***

Olivier de inmediato se dio cuenta que el chico finalmente se había dado cuenta de quién era y solo pudo sonreír.

-Eres Olivier Giroud, e-el jugador del Arsenal –lo miro boquiabierto.

-Sí, creo que lo soy –rio por lo bajo abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta para acomodar a Jade en su asiento, quien inmediato empezó a hacer un puchero por estar lejos de los brazos de Mathieu, así que Olivier tuvo una idea-. ¿Tienes algún plan para mañana? O ¿Te gustaría asistir al partido del Arsenal?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haya sido de su agrado ;P


End file.
